20 Things I Like About You
by Lady Seinu
Summary: When Jou and Kaiba are caught once again fighting in school, their teacher decides to punish them by making them write an essay. Now they have to spend the weekend together to find out what they like about each other. Oh, how will they ever survive? S/J
1. Stupid Rain

20 Things I Like About You

**Summary: **When Jou and Kaiba are caught once again fighting in school, their teacher decides to punish them by making them write an essay. Now they have to spend the weekend together to find out what they like about each other. Oh, how will they ever survive?

**Warnings:** This story will contain YAOI! If you're not a fan, I suggest you hit that little X on the top right of the page immediately! Main pairing will of course be Kaiba/Jounochi.

**Other Warnings:** Hmm… This story is rated M for language and possibly a future lemon… Oh, and this chapter is kind of short… I don't like writing short chapters but it seemed like a good place to end it so I did. Besides, this is pretty much the introduction, yanno?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did… you'd have some pretty odd pairings in the show. Haha, and it wouldn't be meant for kids!

Sooo… after much debate, I decided to write something I'm more comfortable with writing: light and fun humor. My last Yugioh story I was writing was angst… I'm good at writing it but I think people prefer humor to angst. At any rate, I've got plenty ideas for this story so I'm gonna keep the updates coming, just as long as you keep the reviews coming… So… enjoy!

Chapter 1: Stupid Rain

It was definitely not the best of days for a certain Jounochi Katsuya, who burst through the school doors gasping and bent over, his hands on his knees for support. His soft golden hair fell around his face like an old dirty mop. His clothes were heavy and the seventeen-year-old was cold and shivering. The other students in the hall stopped with looks of distaste. Leave it to Jounochi to cause a disturbance.

Out of the crowd of bustling students, a certain wide-eyed boy approached the blonde with a look of concern. His soft pale child-like hand reached up and grasped Jou's shoulder lightly. "Hey, are you alright?" His voice was boyish and full of sympathy, his brows knitted together with worry.

Jou's breathing was haggard and his eyes were closed tightly. He didn't speak for a moment as he tried to regain his breath. And then, straightening his back he opened his dark brown eyes and with a glare, he threw up his hands in exasperation. He let out a strangled yell. "Gah, I hate the rain! What the hell does a guy gotta do around here to stay dry, eh?!" He stomped his water-filled shoes angrily. They made a "squish squish" sound as if defying their enraged master.

His friend, Yugi let out a sigh of relief. "Dang Jou, you really had me worried for a minute, bent over like that!"

Jou stopped shaking his fist at the door, (which was meant to be a threat to the rain outside) to pat his friend on the head. "Sorry, Yug'. I was just exhausted from running all the way from home to school."

At that moment a brunette about the same height as Jou walked up, pounding the blonde's back in greeting. "C'mon man, you're not serious. You ran _all_ the way from your house? That's like… two miles or something!"

Jou glared at his friend. "It's definitely more than two miles, Honda."

At this moment Anzu, who had been behind Honda the whole time decided to put in her two cents. "Ever heard of an umbrella, Jou?"

The blonde took a moment to glare at her too. "I _had_ an umbrella but the wind blew it inside out and I couldn't get it to work after that, so I threw it!" He made a motion imitating the event. "Stupid umbrella. Stupid school, stupid rain!"

"Hey, look on the bright side Jou… at least you made it to school on time, right?" Yugi exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yeah, you're almost always late. I'm surprised you didn't skip all together." Honda replied with a snort.

Jounochi shrugged. "Well, I would've skipped if I could but I'm already a couple assignments behind in some of my classes. Speaking of which…" He turned to Anzu. "Do you think I could copy your Language Arts-"

"No." The girl crossed her arms across her pink uniform.

"Aw, c'mon Anzu! I'm soaking wet here! Help me out!" He reached his hands out to her.

"Don't you touch me, Jou! You're dripping!" She skipped backwards out of the blonde's reach and screamed when he started chasing her.

"Come on, Anzu! Just a few sentences!"

Yugi glanced up at Honda and shook his head with amusement before following after the two. Some things would never change.

~-~-~-~-~

It was still another ten minutes before the start of class. Jounochi never did convince Anzu to help him out, but he took pride in knowing that she was slightly damp as well after the blonde had tackled her. He had just come out of the bathroom, where he had tried unsuccessfully to wring out his blue school jacket and dump out the water from his shoes. He had told his friends to go on to class without him. He stopped by his locker briefly to see if there was a gym towel or something he might've left in there to dry him off a little.

As he was shuffling through the miscellaneous school papers and dirty magazines that he had piled at the bottom of his locker he heard the warning bell ring. Five minutes until class. The blonde cursed silently under his breath.

"I find the smell of wet dog to be very unappealing first thing in the morning." A haughty silky voice exclaimed with the utmost distaste. Jounochi didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Shove it, Kaiba. I'm not in the mood right now." Jou growled, not even looking at his enemy. He continued shuffling through his papers with the sinking realization that he was going to be wet and shivering all day.

The stoic brunette tilted his head slightly as he observed the blonde, a cruel smirk on his face. "You are the very epitome of a sulking wet dog right now crouched down like that with your tail between your legs. You look pathetic."

The blonde growled angrily before standing up and whirling around. He balled up the brunette's shirt in his fist as he attempted to pull the man down to his level… but he didn't get very far. With the velocity of a falling brick, Seto Kaiba had the blonde slammed up against the locker. The boy winced, feeling the knob from the lock digging into his back. The brunette's face was mere inches from his own, his cobalt eyes boring dangerously into the blonde's apprehensive ones. Kaiba was unpredictable guy… Jou could only hope that the CEO wouldn't beat the snot out of him now. And yet, instead of keeping his big mouth shut, he egged the brunette on. "Come on, moneybags! Give me your best shot! Let's see the big bad businessman kick a lowly dog like me." He spit at the floor, (he wasn't so disrespectful that he'd spit in the man's face… and he was afraid what Kaiba would do if he did).

"Careful what you wish for, mutt." Kaiba reinforced his grip on the blonde by slamming his back against the locker again. The blonde winced. Whose idea was it for lockers to have blunt knobs like that anyway? Kaiba loosened his hold on the boy before turning to walk away… but not before one of teachers had spotted them.

The teacher in question was both Jou's and Kaiba's Relations teacher… it was an extra-curriculum class that neither of the boys had wanted to take in the first place but had opted the choice better than Music or Drama. Once they had found out at the beginning of the school year that they had the same class together, they despised it even more.

"Jounochi! Kaiba! What in heaven's name are you two doing?!" Her high-heeled shoes clicked defiantly across the floor as she walked up to the boys. She took in the boys appearances before she added in a softer tone, "Jounochi, you're soaked."

"Uh yeah… it's raining outside." The blonde responded frankly.

"Obviously." Kaiba said with a roll of his eyes.

"You know we have a zero tolerance policy for violence in this school, don't you? This isn't the first offense." She pushed her glasses up higher on her nose as she held her gaze sternly with the two boys. "With as many detentions as you've already been given," at this she nodded at Jounochi, "I'll have to give you in-school suspension."

"What! Me?! I wasn't even the one who started it this time! If Mr. High and Mighty over here wasn't so-"

"That's enough! I don't want to hear another word!" She crossed her arms. "Jounochi, you'll receive three days of in-school suspension, Kaiba-"

"I'm not doing detention." The brunette glared at the teacher who was several inches shorter than him. "I have a business and a brother I have to look after." He added before the teacher could make any further argument.

"Very well." She responded. The blonde gaped at her.

"You can't be serious? You're just gonna let him go? Just like that?!" He threw his hands up in the air for the second time that day. This certainly wasn't turning out to be a good day.

The teacher regarded him for a minute. "In that case…" She put a finger to her lips in thought. "I have a much better idea. You two will have an extra project to do for class."

"On top of the business relationships one that we're already doing?!" Jou exclaimed. "Are you trying to kill me? I can't handle another project like that!"

"Would you rather serve three days of ISS?" The teacher raised an eyebrow in question. Jounochi resignedly glanced down at his feet waiting for the teacher to carry on. "I want you two to write an essay… twenty things you like about each other-"

Jounochi once again interrupted her. "Twenty?!"

She sighed with irritation. "If you interrupt me one more time I'll double it. I want this list to be in actual complete sentences with proper grammar and correct spelling. You two will have to spend at least seventy-two hours total together," She gave the blonde a warning glare as his jaw dropped. "And don't try to fake your way through the essay, I'll know it if you do." The blonde took this to heart. The woman was not only a teacher at Domino High but a psychology professor… she knew when a student was lying to her or what was going on between some of her students and their friends and family… she was freaky like that. "Are we clear? Any questions?"

Jounochi timidly spoke up. "We really have to do twenty? Doesn't that seem a bit… much?"

The teacher stopped for a moment to think about it. "You'll each do ten. One of you will start by writing the first thing then the other will write something. Go back and forth until you have twenty. This way not only will you be interacting and learning about each other, but you'll be writing the paper together too. This will take teamwork and effort. Your grade will depend on how well you two can collaborate." She waited to see if the two boys would say anything else. "The assignment is due this Tuesday. That gives you the weekend to work on it. Now I suggest you both go to class." And without another word, she turned and walked back down the hall towards her classroom.

For a minute neither boy said or did a thing but stare after her retreating back until she was gone. And then, through clenched teeth a deeply irritated voice said, "Does she not realize I have _real_ work to do?!"

Jounochi snorted. "Way to go, Kaiba. I think you would've been better off with detention."

The brunette didn't even spare him a glance. The sad thing was, the blonde was probably right. There seemed to be no way out of this mess though. It was irritating because now he'd have to head to the office and skip school so that he wouldn't fall too far behind at work. He cursed silently in his head. He'd have to cancel his trip with Mokuba to the Osaka Orphanage on Sunday, too. His brother had really been looking forward to volunteering and playing with the children. They had planned on leaving a generous donation to the place as well. "I want you back at school at six o'clock sharp after school so I can pick you up."

The blonde stared incredulously at the CEO. "Pick me up?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "You're spending the weekend with me so we can get this project done, mutt."

Jou's face fell suddenly at the idea. He had planned on spending the weekend at Yugi's and Honda's… Now he had no choice but to spend his weekend with Kaiba of all people? The blonde groaned. "I think I would've been better off with ISS…"

Kaiba ignored him. "Make sure you bring everything you need. I'm not going anywhere near your place… it's probably a filthy shack anyway." Jou glared at the brunette's head wishing it would explode. If only he had telekinesis… or some super-power like that.

Feeling everything had been said, Kaiba turned swiftly and walked down the hall. It was too bad he'd have to miss another day of school but that couldn't be helped. Jounochi groaned and kicked his locker after Kaiba had left. Now not only was he wet, late for class, had an extra writing assignment to do, and had a crappy weekend to look forward to… on top of all that, he had to spend time with Kaiba! He kicked the locker again.

"Stupid rain…" Bad things always happened on gloomy days. Jounochi sighed and awkwardly strode towards his first class, which he'd missed a good portion of by now. His shoes squished noisily across the hard floors. He tried to have the mentality of his best friend… what would Yugi say? _Look on the bright side, Jou! At least it's Friday!_

He couldn't wait until Monday.

OoOoOoOoO

Yay! How's that for a first chapter? I wanted it to be longer but I also wanted to post this before heading into work… plus, like I mentioned earlier, it felt like a good place to stop. Buahaha! Oh, wait til you see what I have in store for those two this weekend… -evil cackle-

At any rate, if you read this and you like it and you want to read more… **Review!** I'm not a happy camper unless I get a certain amount… I feel like the story isn't good enough and I quit working on it.

I mean really, it's not that hard to leave a comment! I'll love you forever if you do!!! (I promise!)

…

Umm… so… cookies for all who review! See you next chapter!


	2. One, Two, Three

20 Things I Like About You

**Summary: **When Jou and Kaiba are caught once again fighting in school, their teacher decides to punish them by making them write an essay. Now they have to spend the weekend together to find out what they like about each other. Oh, how will they ever survive?

**Warnings:** This story will contain YAOI! If you're not a fan, I suggest you hit that little X on the top right of the page immediately! Main pairing will of course be Kaiba/Jounochi.

**Other Warnings:** Hmm… This story is rated M for language and possibly a future lemon…

**Disclaimer:** This one owns NOTHING… I cry…

Buahaha! I was so excited about posting my story right before heading off to work that I decided to immediately start writing chapter two during my breaks at work. Haha and then I did some more when I got home. But then the next couple of days I got carried away on Rhapsody and… and… And then I stayed at my mom's this weekend where I get zero connection on my laptop… and… and… Well anyway, thank you my awesome reviewers for the feedback!! I'm glad you think my idea is unique! But anyway… on with the story!

Chapter 2:

On top of the evil essay Jounochi had gotten that required him to spend "quality time" with Kaiba, Jounochi also received two detentions to take place that following week. One was given due to being late for class, (the teacher did not want to hear Jou's excuse of course, even though it was somewhat of a good one) and the other was for being too rambunctious in another class. He felt like he had a million homework assignments to do and on top of that… it was _still_ raining when it was time to go home.

Jounochi trudged home slowly. He was in an unusually gloomy mood, especially for a Friday. _Look on the bright side, Jou!_ Yugi's voice chirped inside his head. _At least your dad won't be home._ Of course, Yugi would never actually say that in real life since no one actually _knew_ about Jou's father. Well, no one except Shizuka and their mother of course, but they were currently on the other side of the planet… At any rate, the man was a drunk. He used to be pretty violent but ever since making some friends who pretty much lived the man's exact same life-style, he hadn't been home much to shove his son around.

After an hour and a half of eventless walking, Jounochi finally reached his destination… home. No one really knew how long it took Jou to get to school every morning… he didn't want his friends to feel bad or go out of their way to give them a ride. Every once in a while, Honda would pass him on his motorcycle once Jou got towards his neighborhood and the brunette would give him a ride.

The blonde quickly unlocked the door to his home before hurrying inside and locking the door once again. It was foolish to hang around outside the apartment for long… He tried shaking the rain out of his hair… but to no avail. He rolled his eyes skyward. He was probably going to die of pneumonia before he could find something he liked about Kaiba. The boy went to his room and began packing a few of his belongings in his school bag… Extra clothes… check. He found a bag of potato chips beside his bed, still fairly full. He chucked those into his bag too… the chips could come in handy and who knew whether or not Kaiba would be courteous enough to feed him. He could probably live off of potato chips for the weekend anyway… if he could make them last. Jounochi sighed in irritation. What else could he possibly need? He knew he was bound to leave something if he didn't think about it… but unfortunately he had the attention span of a two-year-old at times… and whilst thinking, an interesting magazine had caught his eye…

Jounochi flipped through the pages. He loved looking at catalogs even though he could never afford anything. And they had two new dueling video games out? The blonde was going to have to ask Kaiba about that once the CEO picked him up. Hastily Jou chucked the magazine into the bag as well. He needed to look away before it was too late… he could easily lose track of time reading the ads.

Hairbrush, shampoo, toothbrush, check! The blonde ran a hand through his still damp hair. Besides his homework, he'd about covered it all. His deck was in his pocket… just in case. Never know when some freaky evil psychopath was going to try and take over the world again.

With a final glance around the house, the blonde was about to leave when he remembered something… His dad. Jounochi thought for a minute how he would word it before grabbing a pen and napkin of the table. _Have a big project to do, spending the weekend with project-partner. Be back Monday after school. –Katsuya_ The blonde then took the napkin and set it on top of one of his dad's unopened beer cases. He was bound to find it there later on that night.

Jounochi hauled his bag of belongings over his shoulder and looked at the clock. He almost dropped his bag. "Five-twenty?! Really?!" Exclaimed the blonde incredulously. He checked the clock in his bed-room, just to be sure. It read 5:25. "Aww, shit." He was going to have to run again.

He left the house, locking the door behind him and took off at a steady run. He dodged under ledges for as long as he could before it seemed pointless. Oh yes, pneumonia here we come! The blonde shook his head at the thought. He came to a road and had barely looked both ways before darting across it. This turned out to be a huge mistake. A loud blaring screech filled the blonde's ears and he watched as a black Mercedes hurtled straight for him… and came to a halt mere inches from the blonde's feet. If he hadn't already been in shock, he would've fainted.

Jounochi was just regaining his bearings when the door to the Mercedes opened and out stepped-

"What the hell did you think you were doing you idiotic mutt! Are you _trying_ to get us both killed?!"

-evil in it's purest form.

Jounochi was breathing heavily. At first he didn't know what to say so he simply pointed at the brunette. The brunette in question crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in question. Jounochi was still panting. "You…" His eyes narrowed. "You could drive a little slower, yanno!"

"And you could look both ways before crossing the street." Kaiba retorted as if speaking to a child.

Jounochi glared, not wanting to lose the argument. "I… I glanced…" He replied weakly. Kaiba rolled his eyes. Without another word he got back in his car. Jounochi could only stare with disbelief. Was he really going to just leave now? Hit and run… well, almost-hit and run? _That asshole!_

The blonde was about to shake his fist as the car revved up when the tinted window rolled down. "Well? Are you coming or not?" Jounochi blinked. Oh… Oh! Kaiba was offering him a ride instead of making him walk the rest of the way to school! He hastily made his way to the passenger's side before the CEO could change his mind. As he was getting in, the first thing he noticed was that there was a towel already placed in his seat. _Probably doesn't want his car smelling like wet dog_… Jounochi thought vehemently.

Kaiba took off once again. He pulled into a random parking lot to turn around and go down the same road in the opposite direction. Jounochi nervously tried to get comfortable my stretching out his legs, sitting up straighter, entwining his fingers on his lap… nothing worked. Damn Kaiba and his powers of belittlement. Finally Jou decided to talk. He'd feel less awkward if he did. "What were ya doing down this street anyway?" It turned out that it wasn't far from Jou's home but the homes on this street were a lot nicer than the slums where he lived.

"Obviously I was on my way to school to pick your sorry self up." Kaiba snorted as if the shorter teen was the biggest idiot ever.

Jou crossed his arms angrily. He knew what the real problem was here. "Look, I don't like the idea or staying at your place either. You could at least cut me a little slack… you know it was all your fault anyway!"

Kaiba almost laughed. "If I recall correctly, you were the one to grab me first."

"I wouldn't have done anything if you hadn't called me pathetic! I told you to leave me alone!" Jou exclaimed defensively. "I was already having a bad day…"

Kaiba was quiet for a minute and then he said almost half-heartedly. "I didn't call you pathetic, I said you _looked_ pathetic."

Jounochi rolled his eyes. "It's basically the same thing."

They sat in silence for a while, Kaiba's eyes on the road and Jou's eyes on the scenery outside the window. The silence was probably comfortable for the CEO but for Jounochi… Jou was always talking when in the company of others. And even when he was by himself, if he felt at all out of place he would even talk to himself.

The more he thought about it, the more he couldn't stand it. He looked at his adversary warily. And then something caught his eye. The radio. And plugged into the radio was an MP3 player… Jounochi smiled. "Hey Kaiba, you think we could listen to some music?" He asked brightly.

"I'm not in the mood for-" But before the words could even leave his mouth, Jounochi was reaching over to turn on the Sansa and the radio.

_ One, two, three_

_ Not only you and me_

_ Got one eighty degrees_

_ And I'm caught in between_

_ Countin' _

_ One, two, three_

_ Peter, Paul, and Mary_

_ Getting' down with 3P_

_ Everybody loves…(Oh!)_

Jounochi tilted his head… no… it couldn't be… He threw an odd look in Kaiba's direction. They were listening to… Britney Spears?

"Say anything and I'll kick you out and run you over for good measure." Kaiba ground out between clenched teeth. Jounochi turned his head to look out the window… that way the CEO couldn't see his silent laughter.

As they drove they also listened to songs by The Ting Tings, Kristine W, BoA, and Pink. It was an interesting music selection, to say the least… one that the mighty CEO was entirely ashamed of. Who knew Mister Cold and Stiff liked dance music?

After a bit of driving they turned onto a street with large nice looking houses. This, guessed Jounochi, was Kaiba's neighborhood. They pulled into a large driveway with beautiful gold color gates. Kaiba reached over to the glove compartment, (Jounochi trying to inch away hastily from the lanky arm) and pulled out a remote. With the push of a button, the gate doors opened and the CEO drove forward. Jounochi could only stare in awe. It was larger than their school! The place looked like a castle!

As Kaiba parked the car in the grand garage, Jou's jaw dropped. The brunette certainly had a fair collection of vehicles. Apparently owning a gaming corporation certainly had its perks. The CEO parked, removed the keys from the ignition and glared at the blonde. "Try not to drool, mutt. It's very unbecoming of dogs."

Jounochi clenched his fists. _Dumb dog comments… dumb Kaiba… _He did his best to keep his temper in check… besides the amusing choice of music they had listened to in the car; the blonde's day had been down right rotten.

They climbed a few steps leading up from the garage into the CEO's home, with Jounochi scrutinizing each and every detail. The place was unreal… upon opening the door, he noticed a video camera on the ceiling that kept track of who went in and out. _That's not paranoid at all_, the blonde thought with a snicker. Of course, Kaiba had good reason to be paranoid… but of course Jou still wouldn't cut him any slack.

As they entered the house, the brunette headed straight for the stairs. It was a grand and wide marble spiral staircase. Jounochi had never seen anything like it in his life. When they reached the top of the stairs they continued down a long hallway lit with numerous chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. There were several doors on either side and Kaiba finally stopped at one, fished out a set of keys from his pocked, (there must have been at least twenty on that ring alone) and with ease found the right one and unlocked the door. The room was dark and empty, save a Queen sized bed, a bathroom, a dresser, and a wide screen TV… with a play station 3 attached.

"You will be staying in here, in the guest room." Kaiba stated simply with a bored glance around the room.

"_This_ is the guest room?" Jou thought in wonder. It had a huge TV with a play station and everything! The blonde whistled. Kaiba certainly knew how to treat his guests.

"Of course…" The brunette paused, a small smirk creeping across his face. "It might be a better idea to head out and buy you a crate instead."

The blonde growled. "Quit it with the dog comments, money-bags. That's what got us in trouble in the first place!"

Kaiba didn't respond to this. "I'm going downstairs to check up on Mokuba. I suggest you unpack." He turned to walk out the door.

"Wait! You can't leave me up here without a tour or something! This place is huge! What if I get lost when I'm done up here?"

Kaiba shrugged. "Then you'll get lost." And with that he left.

Jou stood there for a moment staring at the spot Kaiba had stood not two minutes ago. "Man, that guy's an asshole!" He finally exclaimed. He shook his head angrily and began unpacking. "Heh, I might want to watch what I say… he may have cameras in here, too." The blonde laughed at the thought.

~-~-~-~-~

It didn't take long for Kaiba to obtain what he was looking for… his brother's location. As always, Mokuba was in the living room playing a first-person shooter game… Kaiba leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. The kid was so engrossed with the game that he didn't even notice his brother.

"Mokuba." The brunette called to the kid softly so he wouldn't startle him.

The boy in question automatically paused the game and whirled around. "Seto! You're home!" It wasn't often Mokuba had known his brother to come home early. "Did you finish your work early or something?"

"Something along those lines…" The brunette gazed up as if he could see through the ceiling to Jounochi. "Did you get your homework done?"

"Uhh… something along those lines…" Mokuba replied with a laugh.

The brunette smiled in return. "I think you need to save your game and get it done."

"But Seto! It's the weekend!" The boy complained, his hands still on the controller.

"No buts. You know how I feel about procrastination." The brunette replied sternly.

"Yeah, yeah…" Mokuba turned back to his game, saving it quickly before turning it off. "Hey Seto…? I was wondering if I could spend the night at Ichiro's house? Koitsu had puppies and I wanted to help him post signs about the puppies needing a home…" Mokuba trailed off, worried his brother would say no. "I'd be back tomorrow night of course! That way we can still go to the Osaka Orphanage!"

Kaiba's face softened at this. Here it was, there was no avoiding it… "Mokuba… about Sunday…"

"Oh no, Seto! You _promised_! You can't work on a _Sunday_!" The raven-haired child whined as he turned the puppy-dog-eyes of doom on his brother.

Kaiba had to look away. "It's not that… I was assigned a last minute project…" The brunette refused to tell his brother he got in trouble. That wouldn't be very role-modelish or big-brother-like. "The mutt is spending the weekend here… he's my work-partner, not by choice mind you." Kaiba quickly added at Mokuba's grin.

"But Seto, I've told you before, Yugi and all them really want to be your friend!"

"I don't need friends." Kaiba snipped. "The project requires the mutt and I to spend seventy-two hours together. I'm afraid that includes Sunday."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "So? He can come along too, can't he?"

Of course, Kaiba had thought about this. "No, I don't want him joining me on such a personal event."

"But Seto, it might be good to show people how nice you are!" Mokuba crossed his arms and glared.

"The answer is still no." The CEO had put his final foot down.

"I'll let this go… for now." Mokuba said warningly, resting his arms by his sides again. "But can I still go over to Ichiro's tonight?"

"I suppose you can…" The brunette replied.

"Great! I'm gonna get my homework finished with in that case. We'll continue this argument tomorrow!" With an enthusiastic bounce, Mokuba ran over to his brother giving him a brisk hug before running up the stairs to his room. Kaiba could only smile at the boy's antics.

~-~-~-~-~

Jounochi had finally unpacked and had flopped back on the bed. He had checked out the TV and although it had a great number of channels, he couldn't find anything worth watching during that hour. He had thought about playing the play station, but there were no games in the room. He had tinkered with the Internet for a bit, but had gotten bored of that too.

The blonde let out a soft sigh. He didn't want to go downstairs… not yet. He had just changed out of his school uniform and he was finally relaxed. It was the first time he'd felt comfortable all day.

However, after about ten minutes of relaxing, he'd gotten bored with that too. He sat back up. He really didn't want to bother Kaiba… or vice-versa. With a thought, he leaned over the guest bed to pull his schoolbag onto his lap. He rustled through the numerous homework papers until he found a blank page and a pen. With a smirk, he began writing.

_The first thing I learned I like about Seto Kaiba was his interesting taste in music. I always thought he'd listen to that stuck-up classical music, like Mozart or something. Not that I have anything against that kind of music, but ya hear it in expensive grocery stores where the rich people shop and… well, I just thought that was the typical music business people listened to. Anyway, the kind of music Kaiba listens to is fun and upbeat. It was shocking to learn. But cool all the same. But I gotta tell ya, Teach, that doesn't mean I actually like him!_

Jounochi laughed at what he wrote. If there was one thing he knew about his teacher, he knew that she liked it when Jounochi's personality shone through his writing. If anything she encouraged it. Still smiling, Jounochi shoved the paper back in his bag and jumped off his bed. It was time to pester Kaiba.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Oh that was so much fun to write! Haha, I know having Kaiba listen to Britney Spears was a little weird and far-fetched but I couldn't help it! I've been dancing at the clubs lately and even though I'm not a fan of her… that song is REALLY catchy! Haha, it was funny because my brother (who is fourteen) kept peering over my shoulder as I wrote and shaking his head… His personality is somewhat like Kaiba's, except he's not an ass (at least not to his family, anyway). Cuz he's only fourteen but he's a genius! Seriously! He writes better than I do!!! That's crazy! He's got a kind of sarcastic outlook on everything too. Anyway, after writing that part about the music, I had gone to work. When I got home, my sister told me that he had started singing the song 3 by Britney Spears… I gave him a look and he said to me, "If Kaiba can like it, so can I!" It was sooo funny!

Haha, but anyway, feel free to leave a review! I appreciate all the reviews I got for last chapter! If it hadn't been for your awesome comments, I wouldn't have felt good enough to write a second chapter this fast! I love you guys! I hope you liked this chapter! =D


	3. Pups Have Bad Sight

Chapter 3: Pups Have Bad Sight

With just the slightest hesitation, Jounochi yanked open his temporary bedroom door before venturing out into the ridiculously long hallway. _Okay now…should I go left or right?_ Jounochi concluded that with all the money the CEO made, he could afford to invest in some signs. '_This way to the living room'_. The blonde chuckled at his own joke. With a bounce to his steps and humming a miscellaneous tune, he took off right. He quietly peered through each door as he walked. No Kaiba here… no Kaiba there… who needed all these guestrooms? Last Jou had checked, Kaiba only tolerated one person and that was his little brother.

To be quite honest, Jou was feeling very awkward being at the Kaiba mansion. It was like some bizarre dream… the blonde knew there weren't many who'd entered the Kaiba estate and lived to tell the tale. Jou wondered how well _he_ would fare.

Jou stopped as he peered in awe into the largest room he'd ever seen. The floors were mahogany and carved in the floor was a very elaborate dragon. Jou could only guess it was the blue-eyes white dragon; this had to be Kaiba's room.

Jou took a hesitant step inside. There was a large window adorned in billowing blue curtains. There was a sofa-like ledge underneath the window complete with blankets and pillows. The rest of the bedroom came equipped with a dresser, bookshelf, laptop and desk, and a TV that was gathering dust. Apparently Kaiba wasn't a TV person. Jou shrugged at the thought. The bed was covered in mini black and blue pillows with a black comforter. There was a blue see-through sheet-like curtain hanging over the bed making it look almost romantic. Jou was in awe.

The blonde looked over the bookshelf, observing each and every book. And then something caught his eyes. Was that… a journal? A smirk crept on his face as he slowly reached for it.

"What are you doing?"

The blonde yanked his arm back and whirled around to face the speaker, guilt written on his face.

"I was- uh…" Jou's eyes darted back to the bookshelf "…about to read Shakespeare…" He finished lamely.

An eyebrow raised in a skeptical fashion as a slow smirk appeared on the speaker's face. A pale hand brushed a stray strand of hair from his face as he spoke again. "Shakespeare, huh? I didn't know you were into stuff like that, Jou."

Jounochi rolled his eyes. "You learn something new every day." He gave Mokuba a wary look. "You're not gonna tell your brother, are you?"

"What? That you read Shakespeare or that you were about to read his journal?" The raven-haired kid asked with a laugh.

Jou sniffed indignantly. "I wasn't 'bout to read nothin'."

"Sure you weren't." Mokuba shook his head. "Don't worry, I won't say anything… just don't get caught in here by Seto. He even gets mad when _I_ go in his room without his explicit permission."

"Explicit, huh?" Jou grinned lopsidedly.

"Yup! Those are his exact words." The two left the room, Mokuba leading the way. "So… you have to be here all weekend for this project, huh?" The boy probed, watching Jou carefully.

"Yup." Jounochi confirmed with a nod. "Though whether I'll be alive by Monday or not… well, we'll see."

Mokuba laughed. "Well, try to stay alive at least until tomorrow! That way I'll be able to protect you when I come back. And don't worry, Seto might act mad all the time but he's usually not."

Jou wasn't sure what Mokuba meant by that. He was pretty sure that being slammed up against the lockers, or the school's brick wall, or in the hallway, or on the ground outside… well, the list could go on. Those all seemed like instances where the CEO was more or less angry. And that more or less happened at least every other day. Damn Kaiba.

"So…" Mokuba was talking again. Jou jerked his head up to look at the boy again. He had been concentrating on the floor… a habit he picked up with intense thinking. The blonde almost smiled. Kid-Kaiba sure was talkative today… _Probably doesn't talk to his brother often enough…_ "I was wondering, has Seto told you about our Sunday plans yet?" Jou cocked his head slightly to the right in a questioning manner. The motion did not go unnoticed by Mokuba. He could completely understand why his brother referred to the blonde as a dog.

"Nah, Kaiba and I don't talk much." Jounochi replied honestly.

"Oh…" The kid trailed off again. He looked away. This was a little underhanded, even for him… The boy shrugged. He already had one foot in the grave, he might as well keep walking! Jou was watching him, waiting for him to continue. "Well, don't tell Seto I told you first, okay? But we were gonna do something special… something _really_ special." Mokuba emphasized, his eyes practically sparkling with excitement. "And I've already talked to Seto and he said you could come!"

The blonde stared at the boy. The kid was starting to freak him out… that look in his eyes was almost… crazy. And just what the hell was he going on about, anyway? "Okay, by special, do ya mean… brotherly bonding stuff? Cuz trust me, I don't think Kaiba wants me involved in all that."

Mokuba shook his head vigorously. "Oh no. We're going on a trip to the Osaka Orphanage!"

Jounochi's jaw dropped. "Uh…" He cleared his throat, not quite sure if he had processed this information correctly. "Isn't your brother a little young to be thinking about adopting?" He didn't want to butt into their business but… "I mean, he's still in High School and all that… not that I'm trying to tell him how to live his life!"

Mokuba stared at Jou for a second before laughing. "Jou, don't be ridiculous! We're just visiting!" Jou scrunched his face up in confusion. "Anyway, don't tell Seto I told you, okay? It's a surprise! But I gotta do my homework now. If you wanna find Seto, just go that way down the stairs… The living room is immediately on your left. You can't miss it!" And with that the raven-haired child bounded off down the opposite direction towards his own room.

Jounochi stared after him, slowly shaking his head. It was official… Kaiba's brother was on crack. He slowly smiled. The kid was great though, made him think of his own sister, Shizuka…

Jou continued down the hall the way Mokuba had told him. There were many paintings of duel monsters on the walls, grand places in Europe, and beautiful sceneries with dragons flying in the sky. There was no doubt about it; Kaiba's taste in everything was grand. He found his way simply enough to the spiral staircase and descended. Thankfully he was starting to recognize the place… well, he knew where the way out was at least. That's all that mattered, right? To his surprise, Jou found the elder Kaiba sitting on the couch eating a sandwich, a laptop resting on the coffee table in front of him.

Jounochi laughed. "Wow Kaiba, I didn't know you could actually eat!" He joked, making his way over to the brunette.

His eyes narrowed slightly. "Of course I can eat, you idiot. I just don't beg for food all the time like a certain dog I know."

It was Jounochi's turn to narrow his eyes. "I'm not a dog Kaiba!"

The CEO took his eyes off the screen long enough to take in the boy's stance. He was standing with his right leg slightly in front of the other, his fist raised threateningly. He averted his cold blue eyes back to the computer in front of him. "If you had fur, your hackles would be raised…" He smirked.

"Damn it, Kaiba, what gives you the right to put me down all the time, huh?" The blonde's blood was starting to boil. He pointed an accusatory finger at the taller boy.

"What gives _you_ the right to question me in my own home?" Kaiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I- I…" The blonde sputtered, clearly losing his own battle. "I didn't ask to be here!" Kaiba snorted. "This is all your fault!" The pointing finger shook a little with the amount of emotion the blonde was exerting.

"Calm down, mutt. Quit being such a spaz…" The brunette said exasperatedly.

"I'm not a mutt…" Jounochi muttered, sitting down next to him. He peered at the laptop curiously. "What are you doing, anyway?"

Kaiba glanced at the blonde briefly before taking a bite out of his sandwich. Jounochi noted from the smell that it was a tuna sandwich. Who knew the CEO liked fish? "I'm working on a project concerning my company." Jounochi leaned in to get a closer look, shifting closer towards the brunette and causing the cushions to sag… which inevitably caused the brunette to slide closer to Jounochi. The CEO scooted to the right of the couch, closer to the end. "Do you mind?" He asked with irritation.

"Jeez, I was just trying to see what you were up to…" The blonde's chocolate brown eyes rolled in reply.

"Well don't. This is private business." The CEO responded coldly. Jounochi rolled his eyes at this.

"I thought we were supposed to be bonding or something?" The blonde started, crossing his arms defiantly across his chest.

"We're sitting on the same couch together. That's a pretty big improvement." The other responded sarcastically.

"Wow, Moneybags… You tell jokes now?" The blonde spat back.

"Hold your applause, I'll be here all week." This time the CEO actually did roll his eyes. Apparently the man didn't hold back in his own home.

But Jounochi wasn't ready to drop it. He was uncomfortable in his rival's home and somehow, arguing made him feel more at ease… Boy, were they twisted or what? "You always have to have the last word, don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Jounochi was getting worked up again. "You always have the last word in an argument!"

Kaiba massaged his temple at this… he was beginning to get a headache. He finished off his sandwich and placed the plate on the table before pulling the computer on his lap. He began actively typing away on whatever project he was working on, purposely ignoring the teen sitting next to him.

"So _that's_ how you're gonna be, eh?" The blonde growled slightly. Kaiba didn't even deem the statement worthy of a response. Jounochi huffed and slouched back against the couch, reminding Kaiba of a five year old who was just put in timeout. His arms were even still crossed and he had a slight pout on his face.

The two sat in silence for a total of five minutes before the blonde began to get antsy. He sat up and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands. He sat like that for a couple of moments before he began tapping his foot. A couple minutes later, he leaned towards the left of the couch, his arm on the armrest. He then took the pillow lying in the corner out from under his arm and adjusted it to lean on it. He sat up again. He hugged the pillow to his chest as he slouched back again and stretched out his legs. He began bouncing his knee.

All this in the span of ten minutes… Kaiba had ceased typing and was pretending to read something. He was trying to ignore the blonde's antics so he could continue working… what was that mutt on, anyway? Kaiba did his best to keep himself from growling. The leg stopped bouncing. Kaiba waited a full moment and then, with a feeling of relief, resumed typing. The blonde slumped to the left of the couch again. And sighed.

"That's it!" Kaiba exclaimed angrily, placing that laptop down rather forcefully back onto the table as he stood up. "Get out!"

Jounochi sat up with alarm and stared at the CEO. What the hell was his problem?

"Get out, mutt. Go to your room or something. I put a game system in that room for a reason." He growled out dangerously. He picked up his place and stomped over to the kitchen.

Jounochi stared after him. He could do one of two things… A. Listen to the bastard or B. Not. Although playing games sounded a hell of a lot more fun than sitting around watching Kaiba's fingers fly over the keyboard… It wasn't in the blonde's nature to take orders from the CEO. There was no way he was going to leave the man alone now.

Kaiba came back into the room to find Jounochi still seated in the same spot. He did not have the patience for this…

"Seto!" At that moment, a blur of black hair came hurtling down the stairs, saving Jou from the wrath that would have befallen him. Mokuba came bouncing over to his brother with the sort of energy that Jou thought you could only find in kittens with catnip. The boy was teeming with excitement and bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Kaiba, whose patience was already walking the plank, placed a firm hand on the boy's shoulder as if expecting the boy to immediately calm down. It didn't work. The kid hastily whipped out his phone, anxiously flipping through it. "Guess what, Seto? Ichiro just sent me pictures of the puppies and you know what? They don't look like poodles at all!" Kaiba sighed at this. It was a known fact to the elder Kaiba that Mokuba found poodles to be the most ugly dogs on the face of the planet.

The phone was shoved unceremoniously under the brunette's nose. "See? They're so cute! They look more like Labradors… or German Shepherds or something!" The boy was still bouncing back and forth on his feet.

Kaiba took the phone and held it away from his face slightly so he could get a better look at it. The puppies were indeed cute… however…

"Can we have one? Please?" Mokuba began begging.

"No."

"I know what you're thinking but I promise I'll take care of it, and feed it, and take it for walks… I'll even take it to the vet myself! I promise!" The boy's blue-gray eyes were pleading… he'd even gone as far as to clasp his hands together in front of him, as if praying.

"Mokuba…"

"Look, Seto! You don't have to answer now, just think about it! Okay?" Kaiba had to look away. The look in his brother's eyes was just too much to bear… "But I finished my homework, can I go to Ichiro's now?"

Kaiba sighed with relief, grateful his brother wasn't still pleading with him. He averted his eyes back to his brother's, eyes slightly narrowed sternly. "I suppose… but you are not to bring home any dogs without consulting me first, is that understood?"

Mokuba was already halfway to the door. "Yep, sure thing! See you tomorrow, Seto! Love ya, bye!"

The door slammed. Kaiba sighed. The day was just getting longer and longer…

"He sure is something, isn't he?" Jounochi remarked, staring at the door the kid had just bounded out of. Without answering, Kaiba walked back over to the couch and sat down, burrowing his face in his hands. Maybe after a few moments, he'd open his eyes and Jou would be gone… "I know how they are of course, little siblings…"

Kaiba lifted his face up to stare at the blonde. This was certainly something he did not know. "You do?" He asked incredulously. He'd always thought it was just Jounochi and his father… at least, that's what he had heard.

"Yeah, I have a little sister…" Jou shifted uncomfortably on the couch. "She doesn't live with me… my parents got divorced when I was about eight."

Funny, that's around the time I was adopted…Kaiba thought vaguely.

Jounochi was staring at the floor now, appearing deep in thought. Kaiba watched him intently. This was not something he was accustomed to seeing everyday, Jounochi thinking, that is. "It's funny, now that I think of it, I can't remember the last time I talked to her…" The boy sighed sadly. He was silent for another few moments before his gaze turned to Kaiba. He'd always been told it was polite to look at the person you were talking to, after all. If only the CEO's cold blue eyes hadn't been concentrated on his so… intensely…

Jounochi had to look away. "It's not like I have a choice though…" He started up again. "My mother… well, she's not very nice. I complain about my dad a lot… but living with him is _nothing_ compared to living with _her_." He shook his head angrily as memories came unbidden to the forefront of his mind. "Anyway, she works from home and she doesn't let my sister out very much… or use the phone. I'm surprised Shizuka can even maintain a social life the way that woman keeps track of her…"

"How old is she?" Kaiba questioned, genuinely curious. Jounochi turned to him, shocked that he was actually listening. Sure, Jou was talking to him but he was sure the brunette would tune him out. Normally when he tried to strike up a real conversation, the CEO would give him a noncommittal 'hn' as a response.

"Oh, she's fourteen now… She's a sweet girl but she has bad eyes." Jou explained offhandedly. Kaiba raised an inquiring eyebrow, not quite sure what he was talking about.

"Bad eyes…?" The CEO wasn't sure if Jou meant she needed glasses or her eyes were ugly… The puppy was always naively vague.

"Yeah, well, she was blind for awhile. But she finally got to have that operation and she can see now. But she's still cooped up inside her house because it's supposed to take awhile for her eyes to adjust to the light outside and stuff like that." Jou explained with a wave of his hand.

The CEO simply nodded his head, taking in all this new information about the mutt. It was strange, finding out that they shared something in common… they both had a younger sibling they cared for. "Well…" Kaiba trailed off, unsure of what to say. He didn't exactly participate in civil conversations with anyone other than Mokuba… it wasn't in his nature. Jounochi was staring at him, waiting for the CEO to continue. And then Kaiba smirked. "You know pups generally have bad vision anyway, right?"

The blonde blinked. After a beat he yelled, "My sister is not a dog!"

"Actually, I believe the proper term would be-" Jou tackled the brunette in that instance, the two crashing to the floor. Seto Kaiba, for once, was caught completely off guard by the attack. He lay with his back on the floor while the blonde sat on top of him, hands on Kaiba's shoulders as he shook him roughly.

"You asshole! You can call me a dog all you want but don't you _ever_ talk about my sister like that, you hear?" The blonde was still roughly shaking Kaiba into the floor. Quickly regaining his senses, Kaiba grabbed Jounochi's shirt and pulled the boy even closer to him, his face twisted in a sneer. Jounochi, who was still holding onto Kaiba, could not stop himself from being pulled closer to the brunette. Their faces were inches apart and Jou could smell… peppermint. His heart skipped a beat and his soft brown eyes widened as he realized how close they really were. Their noses were inches apart…

" _Stop shaking me_." Kaiba ground out through clenched teeth before shoving the boy completely off of him. "And I was _kidding_." He finished, standing up again.

Jou sat there on the floor, dazed and confused. _Wha-what the hell…?_ He stared up dumbly at the brunette, who had gone back to his laptop-company-stuff.

"You… joke?" The blonde managed to ask weakly. He stood up on shaky legs and took a seat in the armchair sitting against a wall in the same room. It was probably a good idea to keep a good distance from Kaiba for a little while.

"Apparently it's a dead art among my family these days." Kaiba responded dryly. His fingers were dancing _clickety-click-click-click_ across the keyboard again.

"I dunno about that… That brother of yours can be a riot sometimes." Jou said, trying to lighten the mood again.

"Hn." It was noncommittal, the end of the conversation… ever the reliable Seto Kaiba. Jounochi groaned and slumped backwards in the comfortable chair. This essay was going to be near impossible to write... "You're awfully protective of your sister."

Jounochi sat back up. Was Kaiba… striking a conversation with him? "Well yeah, somebody's gotta be…" The blonde grumbled reluctantly. "After all, what are big brothers for, huh?"

Kaiba's fingers faltered on the keyboard. Jounochi looked up to see a light smile on the brunette's face. Jou felt his own face lighting up. Seeing Kaiba smile like that was… and then the boy looked away quickly, berating himself angrily. Just what the hell was going on here, anyway? He rubbed his eyes quickly, as if trying to destroy the mental image of Kaiba's soft smile. _Damn, I blame this rotten ass day… which was Kaiba's fault, in case you forgot!_ He chided himself. Maybe he did need to go back upstairs…

"Hn, it appears I've found something to write that I… 'like'… about you." The brunette said the word with distaste. "As hard as that is to believe."

Jounochi immediately snapped out of his reverie. "Really? And what's that?"

Kaiba smirked. "You really think I'm going to tell you?"

Jounochi's face fell at the remark. He should've known. "Well yeah, why not? We're supposed to be working on this _together_ you know. And whatever it is you found would be number two by the way, since I already wrote something about you."

Kaiba's eyebrow rose in question at this. "Oh? And just what did _you_ write?"

Jounochi stuck out his tongue. "Nah-uh! I ain't telling 'til you tell first."

The brunette snorted at the blonde's childish behavior. "What you wrote _is_ first on the list… you should be first to spill."

Jounochi growled in frustration. Damn, now he was going to _have_ to tell, wasn't he? He couldn't find a loophole out of this one… unless… "Hey, I got an idea!" The brunette looked up from his laptop, waiting for the blonde to continue. "I know the teacher said we had to go back and forth and write stuff about each other… and we can still do that… But instead of putting it on the same paper, let's keep it separate and we'll just let each other know who's turn it is to write. Like, right now, after you write yours down it'll be my turn to find something, and we'll just keep going back and forth like that. And then once we're done, we'll turn our papers in separately to Miss Splinters and explain what we did. And then once we get the papers back, we can trade 'em and see what we wrote!" Jounochi finished with a wide smile on his face.

Kaiba stared blankly at Jou. After a moment he began shaking his head slowly. "Only you could turn a project like this into a… game of sorts."

The blonde shrugged nonchalantly. "It's a gift."

Kaiba half rolled his eyes at this before madly typing away again. "I suppose it's not a _bad_ idea…" He admitted slowly whilst typing.

"Alright, cool!" The blonde exclaimed. Suddenly his stomach gave a loud rumble. "Erm… Kaiba?"

"Hm?" He hadn't looked up and was still working.

"I'm gonna go upstairs now. My chips are calling me." The blonde said with a cheeky grin.

"Fine. Have fun." Kaiba replied flatly, only half listening. As the blonde took off up the stairs, he pulled up Microsoft Word and began typing.

_ In an odd twist of fate, it appears that there is one thing I have recently discovered that I can honestly say I like about Jounochi Katsuya…_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Buahaha! I didn't finish what Kaiba was typing… I bet you guys have a pretty good idea of what it is anyway though.

I'm sorry this took me so long to write! I recently started my second job AND I have a nine-month old daughter so I honestly don't have loads of free time. Haha, when I feel like writing, I end up losing sleep. It's now 2 AM and I promised myself I'd be in bed… I gotta be up in five hours!!! Oh well… the reviews I'll see when I get home from work though will make it all very worth it!! I love you guys! Twenty-six reviews, I'm soooo happy!!!

I've decided that in my story, Mokuba's going to be the hyper/sneaky little brother… I know in some stories he's a little more mature and it often trying to set Jou and Kaiba up. Well… he might play a part, I haven't decided yet. But he is going to be a bit immature. After all, he's only eleven!!!

I don't know if I've got their ages right but in this story, Jou and Kaiba are 16, Shizuka is 14, and Mokuba is 11. Oh, and I know that in the shows Kaiba knows about Shizuka… But for the purposes of this story, he doesn't… That's just the way it is! Yes, Jou did still get money to pay for the operation through Pegasus's tournament… but he sent it to Shizuka out in New York where she and her mother are living… And in this story, Jou's mom is worse than his dad. Buahaha. (Ahhh! I'm being attacked by plot bunnies…) Oh, and I also can't remember when Kaiba was adopted or when Jou's family split up… so I took a wild guess. Hopefully it's accurate enough!

Gah, so I got the H1N1 a little while ago… well, not the full-blown H1N1 but some of the symptoms, my doctor said. I had to stay out of work for FIVE DAYS!!! And I developed bronchitis afterwards. I'm still coughing but I feel A LOT better now! So this chapter was written in the course of four very spaced out days… as in, I wrote one part and then about four days later wrote the next part… and then four days later wrote the NEXT part… Well, you get the picture. So I don't know if ya'll noticed it, but my writing style kinda switches up when I do that. That's why I try to write my chapters all in one go but with my hectic schedule… obviously that doesn't work.

Boy, my author's notes are getting long, ne? Anyway, just one more thing I'd like to say! If any of you have ventured onto my insanely long bio on my page, you'll notice at the bottom… or close to the bottom… I have a list of my stories and where I'm at with them. I try to update as frequently as possible how many pages I've accomplished… I think I'm even going to start leaving an "updated date" so you all know when I last posted the update. That way, you guys know I'm still alive and writing! So please feel free to check that out! Seriously! =D

Okay, that's enough talking for one night… It's 2:15 now… Grrr… Please leave a lovely review! It will make up for my lack of sleep! See you all next chapter! Yippee!


End file.
